


Hug all your friends

by Cibix



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Based on a song, Comforting, Crying, Remebering the past, Saying final goodbyes, The disc war finale, This is the saddest shit i've ever wrote, no beta we die like Mexican dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibix/pseuds/Cibix
Summary: This was it.This was the end.And as they locked eyes a million stories playing inside them. ones of anger and betrayal, Freedom and pure bliss, Loss and coping,  all coming together in one beautiful song of life. Tubbo let out a small chuckle as he smiled turning his head away from Tommy as he stared forward.“We did good Tommy.”————A rewrite of what happened at the end of the disc war final.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Hug all your friends

**Author's Note:**

> Best read if you listen to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSi913Z7ruA in the background. :)

##  _**Hug all your friends.** _

_**Before they disappear.** _

* * *

The sky grew gray as Tubbo and Tommy gracefully walked over the broken and crumbling path. Their laughter filling the somber feeling that cursed the day. As they made their way towards the slightly repaired community house, the two would joke about old times. Reminiscing about the good days, when war didn’t plague the lands or when there weren't blood vines growing out from the earth, when the biggest worry was just a simple disc. 

  
Yet here they are walking towards their deaths for those simple dics. And as they passed the large mountains and the karaoke center, Tubbo feels that unshakeable feeling in his gut grow heavier. Clenching his fist as tight as he could he looked over to his blond friend, seeing the worry that filled his face. “It’s gonna be okay.” Tubbo spoke, his words small white comforting lies. Both him and Tommy knew this was the end. But there was no harm in having hope was there?

Tommy gave a small nod towards Tubbo as he focused his eyes on what was in front of him, letting out a shocked gasp when he saw the members of the Smp. Tubbo turned his head to where Tommy was looking, his eyes widened as a small smile grew on his face. Staring down the long path that was filled with both friends and enemies on each side. As the duo made their way towards the familiar figures they glanced over to each other. Stopping for just a second.

  
  
This was it.

  
  
This was the end.

  
  
And as they locked eyes a million stories playing inside them. ones of anger and betrayal, Freedom and pure bliss, Loss and coping, all coming together in one beautiful song of life. Tubbo let out a small chuckle as he smiled turning his head away from Tommy as he stared forward.   
  


“We did good Tommy.”

  
  
And like that the smaller made his way down the path. Tommy quickly followed behind him as Tubbo hummed a quiet old tune to himself, one Tommy used to sing when he walked down the path.. What was it called? Able sisters? Tubbo shrugged as he was greeted with the large arms wrapping around him. Gasping he looked up only to be met with the mixed green and red eyes, Ranboo. An old friend who had comforted him through the woes of presidency. Who took care of him when he had too many to drink on those hard nights. A traitor to many but an alley to him.

As he let out a soft exhale from his nose, Tubbo rested his head against the Tall endermans chest. Relaxing under the tight grip Ranboo had him in. His arms barely being able to reach up to Ranboo’s shoulders, he could tell the enderman was nervous. His back was stiff as his muscles tensed under Tubbo. His large black claws clinging onto Tubbos button up green long sleeve, if he were to hold on any tighter it would probably rip. But deep down Tubbo knew why he was acting like this, it was the same reason everyone was lined up to see the teenagers go. 

  
They weren’t coming back.

Slowly shutting his eyes as he listened to the heart beat of the other it ringing through his head, feeling his chest rise and fall with every breath. Tubbo held onto the warm body with all of his life just like Ranboo. Feeling the tears prick from his eyes as they ran down his cold pale cheeks. The taste of salt filling his mouth as he felt the figure pull him in even closer. Taking in a sharp inhale Tubbo raised his head as he was greeted with the terrified look of his best friend.

He watched as the tears ran down Tommy’s face like waterfalls as the obsidian walls surrounded them. They flowed down his cheeks like waterfalls as his nose was rosy red. The bottom of his lip trembling as he stared back down at Tubbo, fear filling his eyes. Tubbo resisted the strong urge inside of him to comfort Tommy. To tell him that everything was going to be okay, that none of this mattered in the long run, that he’d always have Tubbo. But it wasn’t true.

Their fate was sealed by the green man who stood only a few feet away from them with his large netherite axe. As Tubbo slowly raised his hand he cupped Tommys cheek. Feeling the hot tears brush against his deadly cold hand as he smiled up at the boy. Whispering, his voice tender and soft.

  
“Let go Tommy.”

  
  
Tommy let out a choked sob as he shook his head only holding onto Tubbo even more than he had been before. His voice raspy and broken as he sobbed out. “No I won't let go.. Tubbo this can’t be it… Please..” He begged, and it broke Tubbo’s heart. 

  
His long golden hair lazily falling into his face as it got mixed with the wet tears bunching together. As he leaned against Tommy he picked himself up on the tippy toes as he slowly moved the wet hair from Tommys face. That warm smile still on his face, he would never drop it, even if it made Tommy sob harder..

  
  
“Shhh.. I’m okay Tommy. It’s time to let me go.”

  
  
Tommy pouted like a small child would, causing Tubbo to let out a soft chuckle. But once again Tommy shook his head, his arms neatly wrapped around the smaller ram boy.

  
  
“No. I’m not letting go of Tubbo!” He cried out. The tears rushing down his face coming down harder as Tubbo slowly whipped them away with his thumb. “This can’t be how it ends.. It can't end like this! I can’t walk on my own Tubbo.. Just be with me for a few more minutes.. please.” Tubbo let out a quiet sigh to the words as he glanced over to the man who waited patiently with his enchanted axe. A south taste filled Tubbo’s mouth as he focused on his sobbing friend once again. He spoke his words much more straightforward.

  
  
“I could listen to you all night long, to your cries and pleas, but it won’t change anything. At the end of the day I’m dying. And you need to let go Tommy. I’m okay. I’ve lived my life.. And it's been a very good one. It's time.. Tommy. For my story to finally end..” 

  
And as they locked eyes once again Tommy felt the cold figure slowly unwrap from his long arms, both falling to his sides as the tears kept rolling. Tubbo would take one more look at his friend. Taking in his long blond hair and dirty red and white shirt, wishing he could see him smile one more time. But no, he would never see that pure happy smile ever again in his life. He took in a deep inhale as he turned his head towards Dream. The words slowly falling from his lips like the tears that fell to the hard obisiantan floor. 

  
**_“Goodbye TommyInnit.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this one! i know it was a bit short but I'm very proud of it. All feedback is welcomed!


End file.
